Distorted Pain
by VDE
Summary: Berawal dari aksi pembunuhan yang menyebabkan perginya seseorang yang dikasihi, orang-orang yang ditinggalkan kini harus hidup dengan distorsi kepedihan dalam pengungkapan misteri sang pembunuh. AU Colab-Fic with Meiko Namikaze. MinaFemNaru PENDING!
1. Awal Dari Segalanya

**A/N: **Yup, halo minna! Kali ini saya **Viero Eclipse** berkolaborasi dengan **Meiko Namikaze**. Sistem kolab fic ini mirip dengan tag. Tiap _chapter_nya selang-seling buatnya. Jadi, jangan heran kenapa di masa hiatus saya ini, saya bisa membuat fic ini karena _chapter_ satu ini bukan buatan saya, melainkan buatan **Meiko Namikaze**. Untuk _chapter_ dua, barulah saya yang membuatnya. _Chapter_ tiga Meiko lagi, _chapter_ empat saya dan begitu seterusnya.

* * *

**Distorted Pain**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate:** T

**Genre:** _Romance, Mystery, Crime, Family, Angsty_

**Pair:** MinaFemNaru, _slight_ MinaKushi

**Warning:** AU, OOC, _bit gore_

Fic _collab_ antara **Viero Eclipse **dan **Meiko Namikaze**

_Chapter 1 by_: Meiko Namikaze

_Beta-Ed by_: Viero Eclipse

_No incest_.

**Don't like don't read**

**Enjoy it**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 : Awal Dari Segalanya**

CTAAARR!

Hujan turun dengan derasnya. Petir menyambar membuat kilatan putih di langit. Gemuruh menggelegar dengan suaranya yang dahsyat.

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Suara itu bukanlah suara air hujan yang turun membasahi bumi. Melainkan suara cairan berwarna merah pekat yang menetes di lantai. Bukan saos untuk spageti yang berwarna merah. Bukan itu, melainkan...

Darah.

Darah seorang gadis berambut merah yang tengah kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya. Cairan merah itu mengalir deras dari perut dan mulutnya. Nafasnya memburu dan tersengal-sengal. Mata violetnya membelalak lebar. Ia bersandar di dinding putih dapur yang telah ternodai oleh darahnya.

Sesosok manusia yang memakai jubah hitam berdiri di depan gadis itu. Di tangannya, tergenggam pisau yang telah terlumuri darah sang gadis. Sosok itu tersenyum bengis. Ia menjilat darah yang ada di pisaunya. Sekali lagi, ia menusuk perut gadis di depannya.

"ARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

Teriakan gadis itu melengking tinggi diiringi suara petir yang menyambar. Sementara sosok di depannya tersenyum dan menarik pisaunya, membuat sang gadis mengeluarkan darahnya lebih banyak.

Sang gadis memegangi perutnya. Dari matanya, ia terlihat sangat tersiksa. Dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal dan suara yang lirih ia berkata...

"Kau..."

Setelah mengatakannya, gadis itu terjatuh dan tampak sedang meregang nyawa. Sosok berjubah hitam itu tertawa sekeras-kerasnya melihat korbannya sekarat. Kemudian, ia pergi dan menghilang, meninggalkan korbannya yang akan menjemput ajalnya.

* * *

Tiga hari kemudian...

Petir menggelegar dan hujan turun dengan derasnya. Semua itu tidak bisa menghentikannya. Ia tetap berdiri di depan sebuah nisan. Pemuda dengan rambut kuning jabrik itu membiarkan dirinya basah kuyup di bawah guyuran hujan yang terus turun.

Rambut jabriknya menjuntai lurus terkena guyuran air. Ia tertunduk ke bawah memandang batu nisan di sebuah makam yang baru. Di depan nisan itu, terletak sebuah bingkai foto yang berisikan foto seorang gadis berambut merah dan bermata violet sedang tersenyum riang dan melambaikan tangannya.

Sakit...

Itulah yang dirasakan pemuda bernama Minato Namikaze itu sekarang. Eksekutif muda berusia 22 tahun yang bekerja di _Konoha Company _itu tengah dilanda kesedihan. Hatinya perih. Kekasih hatinya pergi meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya.

Jasad gadis yang dicintainya kini terkubur di dalam tanah, tempat peristirahatan terakhir bagi gadis itu. Masih terbayang di pikirannya, gadis yang dicintainya terbaring kaku di peti mati dalam balutan gaun putih. Kini, yang ada di depannya hanyalah sebuah nisan bertuliskan nama kekasihnya.

Kushina Uzumaki

Air mengalir di pipi pemuda itu. Bukan air hujan yang sedang turun, tapi air matanya sendiri. Air terus mengalir dari mata _cobalt_nya. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari bibirnya, tapi bisa dipastikan bahwa pemuda itu menangis pilu.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia sendiri yang pertama kali menemukan kekasihnya bersimbah darah. Masih teringat jelas di otaknya, bagaimana sang gadis meregang nyawa sebelum akhirnya ajal datang menjemputnya. Bagaimana rupa kesakitan gadis bernama Kushina Uzumaki itu dalam pelukannya.

_**Flashback **_

Minato Namikaze menutup laptopnya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore, waktu baginya untuk pulang dari pekerjaannya yang melelahkan. Ia membereskan dokumen-dokumennya dan menata tasnya. Lalu, dia keluar dari ruangan kerjanya.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke tempatnya memarkir mobil kesayangannya, wajahnya tampak bahagia. Tentu saja karena ia mendapat promosi naik jabatan dari bosnya. Ia tak sabar ingin memberi tahu kekasihnya tentang hal ini. Kekasihnya adalah seorang mahasiswi semester akhir bernama Kushina Uzumaki. Mereka sudah lama menjalin hubungan.

Pemuda itu memiliki wajah yang tampan dengan mata _cobalt_ yang tampak mempesona. Rambutnya berwarna kuning cerah dan jabrik. Wajahnya yang tampan dan bentuk fisik yang sempurna membuat para gadis tergila-gila padanya. Bahkan, di perusahaan tempat ia bekerja, ada sebuah club yang berisi _fangirls_nya.

Setelah ia memasuki mobilnya, ia langsung saja menjalankan mesin mobilnya. Mobilnya melaju meninggalkan kantornya menuju ke apartemen Kushina. Minato membayangkan bagaimana reaksi gadis yang dicintainya itu. Ia tidak mampir ke toko bunga manapun. Bukan karena ia tak menyayangi Kushina, tapi Kushina tidak suka diberi bunga.

Saat Minato sudah menempuh setengah perjalanan, perasaannya tidak enak. Ia mendapat firasat buruk.

'Ada apa dengan firasat ini? Apa ada yang terjadi dengan Kushina? Jangan-jangan...' Minato menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Ah, tidak mungkin. Jangan berpikiran negatif, Minato. Tapi sebaiknya aku ke sana secepatnya,' pikir Minato.

Minato langsung mempercepat laju mobilnya. Firasatnya semakin menjadi-jadi saat ia mendekati apartemen Kushina yang dihuni oleh Kushina dan adik perempuannya. Hatinya galau dan ia merasakan hawa tak enak saat ia sampai di gedung apartemen Kushina.

Minato segera keluar dari mobilnya dan menguncinya. Ia bergegas lari ke dalam gedung apartemen. Firasat tak menyenangkan dalam dirinya semakin kuat setiap ia melangkah mendekati pintu apartemen Kushina. Ia tak menghiraukan orang-orang yang menyapanya. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah gadisnya.

'Pintunya tak terkunci?' Minato semakin merasa ada yang aneh dan ganjil saat ia memasuki apartemen Kushina. Apartemen itu tak terkunci. Biasanya apartemen itu dikunci oleh Kushina. Minato mempunyai kunci serepnya, sehingga ia bisa keluar masuk dengan mudah ke dalam apartemen Kushina.

"Kushina?" Minato melayangkan pandangannya ke sekeliling apartemen itu. Apartemen itu tidak mewah, tapi tidak sederhana. Minato pernah menawarkan ke Kushina untuk pindah ke apartemen yang mewah, tapi kekasihnya itu menolak.

Minato masuk ke dalam ruang duduk apartemen itu. Tidak ada orang di sana. Malahan suasananya sangat sepi. Biasanya, kekasihnya akan menyambutnya di sana dengan pelukan hangatnya. Tapi kekasihnya tak kunjung muncul.

"Uukkkhh..."

Telinga Minato mendengarkan suara rintihan. Pendengarannya tajam, ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara rintihan yang berasal dari dapur. Tenggorokan Minato tercekat mendengar suara itu.

"Kushina!" Minato segera berlari ke dapur. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu dengan gadisnya. Firasat buruknya semakin kuat. Minato semakin cemas. Hatinya galau. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah Kushina, Kushina dan Kushina.

Dan terkejutlah ia sesampainya di dapur. Mata _cobalt_nya membelalak lebar melihat pemandangan di dapur. Mulutnya menganga melihat suasana dapur. Darah berceceran di mana-mana. Jendela terbuka lebar dan kini di hadapannya terdapat sosok dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

Di lantai, sosok gadis berambut merah tergeletak begitu saja. Darah mengalir dari mulut dan perutnya. Wajahnya tampak kesakitan. Tangannya menutupi perut kanannya, sementara tangan yang satu lagi terentang.

Dan... Ia bersimbah darah.

"Kushina!" Minato menghampiri sosok itu. Tak salah lagi, gadis itu adalah kekasihnya, Kushina Uzumaki. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Ia kesakitan dan sekarat. Hati Minato tak kuat melihat gadisnya dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Ia mengangkat tubuh Kushina dengan hati-hati dan pelan-pelan dan membaringkan kepala Kushina di pahanya.

"Mi...Minato... Ka-kaukah itu?" tanya Kushina. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Ya, ini aku. Bertahanlah, aku akan memanggil ambulan." Minato merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya. Ia tidak bisa menggunakan akal sehatnya sekarang. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah keselamatan Kushina.

"Ja...Jangan...Per-percuma...Aku...akan...segera...mati..." Kushina mengucapkannya dengan terbata-bata.

"Kushina..." ponsel Minato turun dari tangannya. Ia menyingkap kaos yang dikenakan Kushina.

Mata _cobalt_ itu membelalak lebar ketika melihat dua lubang tusukan di perut sang gadis. Yang satu tidak terlalu dalam, tapi yang satu sangat dalam. Minato sangat geram melihatnya. Ia melepas jasnya dan membelitkannya di perut Kushina, mencoba menghentikan pendarahannya.

"Per...cuma...Mina...to..." Kushina merasa ajalnya semakin dekat. Rasa sakit yang dideritanya semakin kuat. Pandangannya mulai kabur.

"Jangan bilang seperti itu! Siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" tanya Minato dengan nada naik satu oktaf. Air matanya berlinang melihat Kushina sekarat. Ia mendekap tubuh Kushina yang makin melemah.

"Minato...Berjanjilah...padaku..." Kushina mengabaikan pertanyaan Minato. Ia mencoba mengerahkan tenaganya. Tangan mungilnya meraba wajah Minato. Ia mengusap pipi Minato perlahan dengan jemarinya.

"Kushina..."

"Minato...Maaf...Aku...hh... me-meninggalkanmu se-seperti ini. A-aku bahagia bersa-samamu...Mina...to..." Air mata mulai meluncur turun dari mata kedua insan tersebut.

"Kushina, jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu," ujar Minato.

"Ja-jangan bilang se-seperti itu...Ja-jangan menangis...Kau laki-laki..." Kushina mengusap perlahan pipi Minato dengan tangannya yang gemetaran.

"Kushina..." Minato tidak bisa kerkata-kata.

"Kau laki-laki terbaik yang kukenal, Minato...Kau laki-laki pertama...yang memuji rambutku...Kau laki-laki yang mencintaiku..." Air mata Kushina mengalir dengan deras, berbaur dengan darahnya.

"Kushina... Jangan bicara seperti itu, kumohon," pinta Minato. Tangan kekarnya mendekap Kushina semakin erat.

Lagi-lagi Kushina mengabaikan Minato. "Minato... Aku hampir tak bisa melihat... Se-sebentar lagi... Aku ingin me-melihat cengiranmu...Ku-kumohon," pinta Kushina dengan nada yang memelas.

"Apa dengan itu kau bisa hidup demi aku? Kau masih punya adik..." Minato berusaha mencari-cari alasan.

"Kumohon...Minato...Ini kesempatanku yang terakhir... Ini per-permintaan terakhirku..." Kushina bersikeras.

Minato memang tahu sifat keras kepala Kushina. Ia ingin mengabulkannya, tapi dalam kondisi seperti ini... Ia tidak mungkin menunjukkan cengiran khasnya pada kekasihnya yang sedang meregang nyawa. Ia tidak bisa, ia sangat sedih sampai tersenyum pun tidak mungkin.

Tapi demi keinginan terakhir gadisnya...

"Baiklah," jawab Minato.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Minato berusaha tegar. Ia mencoba menunjukkan cengirannya demi Kushina. Walau dengan hati yang berat dan perih, ia berhasil nyengir. Dan ia terkejut, melihat Kushina tersenyum.

"Terima kasih...Minato... Pandanganku sudah kabur... Aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi... Hanya bisa merasakan dan mendengarmu..." Kushina tersenyum dengan amat susah payah. Pandangan matanya mulai tak jelas. Nafasnya semakin memburu.

"Kushina..." Minato meraba wajah gadis itu, supaya sang gadis bisa merasakan sentuhan-sentuhannya. Ia mencium dahi gadisnya dengan lembut.

"Minato...Aku tidak kuat lagi... De- hh, dengarkan aku... I-ini permintaan terakhirku..." Kushina menyemburkan darah dari bibirnya dan sebagian mengenai kemeja putih Minato.

"Kushina!" Minato tidak mempedulikan pakaiannya terlumuri darah Kushina. Tapi kini terasa jelas bahwa ia akan segera kehilangan gadis yang ia cintai. Demi gadisnya, ia akan memenuhi permintaan terakhirnya.

"Minato...Te-tetaplah hidup... Naruko...Kutitipkan pa-padamu..." Nafas Kushina semakin tak beraturan. Bicara pun sulit, tapi ia tetap berusaha bicara. Seluruh indranya mati, hanya pendengarannya yang bisa ia gunakan. Untuk mendengar suara Minato untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia ingin mendengar janji Minato padanya.

"Aku janji," jawab Minato dengan nada yakin. Suara bergetar.

"Ja-jangan bunuh si-siapapun pembunuhku..." Kushina kembali memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Ya." Hanya itulah yang bisa dikatakan Minato, supaya gadisnya tenang dan tidak sedih terhadapnya. Seandainya bisa, Minato akan menolaknya. Ia tidak bisa mengampuni orang yang membuatnya kehilangan Kushina yang sangat dicintainya.

"Te-terakhir... Mi-minato... Aku mencintaimu... Te-terima kasih untuk se-semuanya... Ta-tapi... A-adikku... Minato... Ja-jagalah... Jagalah... Naru...ko...Ba-bahagialah dengannya..."

Kepala Kushina tergolek. Tangannya yang menyentuh pipi Minato turun ke bawah. Jantungnya telah berhenti berdetak. Nafas kehidupannya telah berhenti. Mata violetnya terkatup rapat dan tidak akan membuka lagi. Namun, seulas senyum terukir di bibir mungilnya. Bukan karena ia bahagia maupun damai tapi karena...

Minato telah berjanji padanya.

"Kushina...Kushina, bangun, jangan bercanda." Minato mengguncang tubuh Kushina dengan rasa takut di hatinya. Tapi nasi telah menjadi bubur, Kushina telah meninggal dan tak akan kembali.

"Kushina...Kushina... KUSHINA!" Minato mulai menangis keras. Ia mendekap tubuh gadis yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Air mata terus mengalir dari mata _cobalt_nya. Ia memeluk Kushina erat di dadanya yang bidang. Sang gadis tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

Hujan kembali turun dengan derasnya, seakan mengiringi kisah tragis pasangan kekasih itu. Sang pemuda terus menangis dan memanggil nama gadisnya, mengiringi kepergian gadis yang dicintainya itu.

_**End Of Flashback**_

Di benak Minato, masih ada rasa penyesalan. Seandainya ia tidak terlambat, mungkin gadis itu tidak akan meninggal dan masih bisa diselamatkan. Seandainya ia masih bisa, ia ingin mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Kushina.

Dan seandainya bisa...

Minato merogoh sakunya. Sebuah kotak beludru merah tergenggam di tangannya sekarang. Ia membuka kotak itu. Sebuah cincin yang terbuat dari emas putih terletak di dalamnya berhiaskan berlian. Ia mengambil cincin itu dari kotaknya. Cincin yang ingin ia berikan pada sang kekasih untuk hadiah sekaligus lamaran.

"Kushina...Bahkan aku belum sempat bertanya padamu apakah kau mau menikah denganku... Sebelum aku sempat menyematkan cincin ini di jarimu, kau malah meninggalkanku..."

Minato mengadah ke langit. Awan kelabu masih terus menutupi matahari. Bila diandaikan, mungkin ialah matahari itu. Matahari yang tertutup awan kelabu karena kehilangan bulan yang mendampinginya. Matahari yang tak bersinar terang lagi karena kehilangan pasangannya.

'Apakah ada bulan yang bisa menggantikan bulan secantik dirimu? Sekarang aku adalah matahari yang tertutup awan kelam kelabu. Seandainya ada bulan lain bagiku, mungkin akan berbeda denganmu. Tak akan sama lagi denganmu.'

Lamunan Minato terhenti ketika ada yang menepuk bahunya. Minato menoleh ke belakang, masih dengan mata _cobalt_ yang tergenang air. Di belakangnya, ada seorang polisi berambut hitam.

"Pulanglah. Kau bisa masuk angin," tegurnya sambil memberikan payung pada Minato.

Minato tersenyum getir. "Tidak usah. Aku di sini saja."

"Kubilang pulang. Kau pikir dia akan senang melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti ini?" Polisi itu berkata dengan nada memaksa dan dingin.

"Nadamu dingin sekali, Fugaku-san. Sepertinya kau tidak memahami perasaanku sama sekali." Minato berkata dengan senyuman pahit di wajahnya. Cengiran khasnya hilang sejak kematian Kushina yang memukul dirinya.

"Bukannya aku tidak paham, tapi ini demi Kushina," bantah orang yang dipanggil Fugaku tadi. Mata _onyx_nya terkesan dingin, namun ada sekilat rasa khawatir di wajahnya.

"Daripada menghawatirkanku, kau lebih baik menyelidiki kasus ini, Fugaku-san." Mata _cobalt_ Minato berubah menjadi dingin. Tidak ada kehangatan di matanya sama sekali. Tidak ada gairah sama sekali di matanya.

"Bagaimana aku menyelidiki tapi saksinya sakit?" tanya Fugaku.

"Bukannya aku sudah memberikan keterangan?" Bukannya menjawab, Minato malah mengelak.

Yang Minato inginkan adalah berada di sisi Kushina. Sampai kapanpun, ia ingin berada di samping Kushina. Walau Kushina telah tiada, ia tetap ingin di sampingnya. Hanya berada di dekat makamnya, Minato ingin tetap bersama Kushina.

Sikap dan tindakannya sama sekali berbeda dengan apa yang dikatakan 'jenius'. Cinta memang membutakannya. Harusnya ia sadar, ia dan Kushina terpisahkan oleh kematian. Kematian gadisnya harus ia terima. Tapi, ia belum ingin melupakannya. Ia tidak bisa menerima kematian gadisnya.

Kushina baru berumur 21. Dan mereka baru berpacaran selama satu tahun. Tapi mengapa Kushina pergi begitu cepat? Mengapa takdir begitu kejam kepadanya? Baru satu tahun ia menyadari perasaannya terhadap Kushina. Ia belum sempat mengucapkan lamarannya. Ia telah terlambat. Kushina telah meninggalkannya.

"Apakah ini yang namanya jenius? Kau pikir kami semua senang melihatmu seperti ini? Berpikirlah, Minato. Jangan hanya mementingkan dirimu sendiri!" bentak Fugaku. Mata _onyx_nya menatap tajam pada sepasang mata _cobalt_ yang suram itu.

"Kalian yang tidak mengerti perasaanku. Aku bahkan belum sempat mengajaknya naik pelaminan, belum sempat memberinya cincin. Tapi dia sudah pergi dalam keadaan seperti ini. Terbunuh seperti itu? Apa kau tak bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaanku sekarang? Harusnya aku datang lebih cepat. Aku terlambat menyelamatkannya, Fugaku-san. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat ia dijemput oleh ajalnya. Aku ini tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, bahkan demi gadis yang kucintai," ujar Minato. Terlihat jelas di sepasang mata _cobalt_nya, sebuah kilatan rasa kecewa.

"Kalau kau ingin menebus kesalahanmu, jangan seperti ini caranya. Bukankah kau ingin menemukan pelakunya? Demi Kushina?" tanya Fugaku. Ia menepuk pelan bahu Minato yang lunglai.

"Walaupun aku menemukan dan membunuh pelakunya, Kushina tidak akan kembali padaku," jawab Minato.

"Kekanak-kanakan sekali kau, Minato. Aku heran, mengapa kau bisa mendapat julukan jenius padahal kau bertingkah seperti ini sekarang. Kalau kau memang seorang pria dewasa, berpikirlah! Kau harus menerima kematiannya. Setiap orang pasti akan mati," ujar Fugaku.

Sekarang mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan. _Cobalt_ dan _onyx_ saling bertemu. Namun, mata mereka saling menatap tajam. Seakan tidak menghiraukan di mana mereka dan makam siapa yang ada di depan mereka.

"Aku tahu. Baiklah, aku akan menurut." Minato akhirnya menyerah. Di wajahnya masih tersirat kesedihan yang mendalam. Tapi air di matanya sudah kering.

"Baguslah. Nah, sekarang ikut aku ke kantor polisi, hasil otopsi sudah keluar." Fugaku mengajak Minato pergi dari tempat itu.

"Nanti aku ke sana. Aku mau berpamitan dulu," ujar Minato.

Tanpa sepatah katapun, Fugaku meninggalkan Minato. Ia memberikan payung untuk Minato, baru ia pergi. Minato maju dan mendekati nisan baru yang menandakan makam Kushina.

'Kushina, maaf, aku berbuat bodoh. Sekarang ijinkan aku pergi dan menyelidiki pembunuhan ini. Aku akan menepati janjiku.' Minato menyentuh nisan itu, kemudian ia melepas tangannya dan pergi dari situ.

Awan kelabu mulai tersibak dan matahari mulai menampakan cahayanya lagi.

* * *

Suara bising orang-orang terdengar jelas dari sebuah kantor di Tokyo. Beberapa mondar-mandir di koridor. Kertas-kertas berserakan, beberapa di bawa oleh orang-orang. Beberapa orang berdiskusi sambil membaca koran dan minum kopi hangat.

Ini bukanlah kantor perusahaan, tapi kantor tempat segala kejahatan ditangani dan penjahat diinterogasi. Tempat di mana orang-orang dengan rasa keadilan berkumpul untuk memberantas kejahatan dan membuat keadilan di Jepang.

Kantor Polisi

Tempat di mana Minato berada sekarang. Tepatnya di ruang khusus interograsi tersangka maupun saksi. Tersangka? Oh, bukan. Minato adalah saksi dari pembunuhan. Tepatnya, ia merupakan orang yang berada di sisi korban menjelang ajal sang korban yang merupakan kekasihnya sendiri.

Di ruangan itu hanya ada dua orang. Minato dan seorang polisi, Fugaku Uchiha. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan. Sebuah meja membatasi mereka. Raut wajah mereka sangat serius sekarang. Yang mereka bicarakan bukan masalah kehidupan sepele, namun masalah sangat penting.

Pembunuhan Kushina Uzumaki

Fugaku mengambil berkas-berkas yang ada di atas meja. Ia membuka berkas itu satu persatu, sementara pemuda bermata _cobalt_ yang ada di depannya hanya mengamatinya. Mengamati bagaimana Fugaku membuka satu persatu _file_ yang berhubungan dengan pembunuhan Kushina Uzumaki.

"Hasil otopsi." Fugaku menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas pada Minato.

Raut wajah Minato berubah melihat berkas otopsi itu. Alisnya terangkat dan matanya membaca dengan serius apa yang tertulis di berkas-berkas otopsi itu. Sepasang mata _cobalt_nya membelalak lebar melihat tulisan-tulisan itu.

"Tanpa ada perlawanan? Lukanya sedalam itu? Tapi, dengan pisau apa? Setahuku, tidak ada pisau dapur yang bisa menimbulkan luka sedalam itu," komentar Minato sambil mengamat-amati berkas itu.

Fugaku mengangguk. "Ya, kami para polisi pun bingung dengan cara apa yang dilakukan sampai menimbulkan luka seperti itu. Lebar luka pertama sekitar lima centimeter, tapi yang kedua sampai sepuluh centimeter. Apa kau tak menyadarinya?"

Minato berpikir. Ia mencoba mengingat seperti apa luka yang ada di perut kekasihnya. Ia masih ingat, ia menyingkap kaos Kushina sampai lukanya terlihat. Ia sadar lukanya ganjil. Salah satunya lebar.

"Aku..." wajah Minato berubah. Ia tentu sangat depresi dengan hal ini. Mengingat bagaimana keadaan Kushina saat itu. Hatinya sakit bila mengenangnya. Ia memegangi kepalanya supaya tak lepas kontrol.

"Kurasa kau masih perlu waktu untuk menjawabnya." walau dengan paras _stoic_nya, Fugaku masih merasa sedikit cemas dengan pemuda yang ia anggap adiknya sendiri. Kalau bukan karena Minato yang mengenalkan, ia tidak akan menikah dengan istrinya.

"Tidak apa. Ya, aku sempat melihatnya, tapi waktu itu aku sangat kalut."

"Kemudian, dari pemeriksaan tempat. Tidak ada ceceran darah di ruang lain selain dapur. Selain itu, tidak ada sidik jari di sekitar tempat itu, kecuali sidik jari Kushina dan sidik jarimu, serta sidik jari adik Kushina. Tidak terlihat bagaimana cara pelakunya kabur maupun datang. Semua orang yang berada di gedung apartemen juga mengaku tidak melihat orang yang mencurigakan."

"Maksudmu, ini pembunuhan ruang tertutup?" tanya Minato.

"Dengan kata lain, ya. Pembunuhan ruang tertutup," jawab Fugaku disertai anggukannya.

Minato terdiam. Akan sangat sulit menemukan pembunuhnya bila seperti itu. Pembunuhnya benar-benar lihai. Tidak ada jejak sedikitpun. Jejaknya lenyap seperti disapu angin.

"Kami juga kesulitan karenanya. Dan kami menemukan surat wasiat yang ditulis oleh Kushina, beberapa hari menjelang ajalnya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa ia meninggalkannya." Fugaku mengambil kertas dan memberikannya pada Minato.

**To: Minato**

Bila aku mati...

Aku tahu saat kematianku semakin dekat. Aku tahu kenapa tou-san dan kaa-san meninggal. Tak lama lagi, aku yang akan meninggal. Aku sudah merasakannya.

Minato, maaf aku berbohong padamu tentang ini. Maafkan aku, aku tak menceritakannya karena aku mencemaskanmu bila tahu tentang ini. Aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu.

Minato, saat aku hidup, saat bersamamu dan Naruko adalah saat yang paling indah. Aku tak akan melupakannya. Aku sangat bahagia bisa bertemu dan menjalin hubungan denganmu. Maaf, karena aku harus meninggalkanmu dan tak bisa mendampingimu.

Aku sudah tahu, apa yang terjadi sebelas tahun yang lalu saat kaa-san dan tou-san meninggal. Dan aku adalah incaran berikutnya. Aku tak bisa mengelak dari takdir ini. Apa pun yang kulakukan, aku tetap akan mati di tangannya.

Terima kasih, atas segalanya, Minato. Terima kasih, kau telah berada di sampingku selama ini. Terima kasih, karena kau mau mencintaiku yang seperti ini. Terima kasih, kau membuat hidupku bahagia. Kau mungkin cinta sejatiku, aku berterima kasih karena aku bertemu denganmu sebelum aku mati.

Minato, bila aku mati dibunuh, jangan membalas dendam dengan membunuh. Aku tidak mau kau menjadi pembunuh. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi kejam karena balas dendam dan kebencian. Jangan lakukan itu, Minato.

Minato, ada satu pesanku padamu. Aku dan Naruko sebatang kara di dunia ini. Aku tidak punya orang lain yang kupercayai selain kau. Dan kau satu-satunya orang yang kupercayai untuk hal ini.

Tolong...

Jagalah Naruko untukku. Bila aku mati, ia akan sebatang kara. Jangan biarkan dia seperti itu. Aku mohon, angkatlah dia jadi adikmu supaya ia tak terancam bahaya. Jagalah dia, Minato, dan bahagialah bersamanya.

Kushina Uzumaki

...

Mata _cobalt_ Minato mulai meneteskan air mata. Ia memegang surat itu dengan tangan gemetaran. Air matanya jatuh membasahi kertas putih itu. Sekarang, hanya itulah peninggalan terakhir dari Kushina yang ia miliki.

"Karenanya, Minato, kami pihak kepolisian memutuskan memberikan program perlindungan saksi pada Naruko Uzumaki."

"Ya," jawab Minato dengan nada yang datar. Ia mengusap air matanya.

"Dan sesuai dengan wasiat ini, kau diminta tinggal bersama Naruko Uzumaki dan ia akan diangkat sebagai adikmu dengan nama Naruko Namikaze," tambah Fugaku.

"Baiklah." Minato menjawab dengan pasti.

'Naruko ya...'

Tanpa pikir panjang, Minato menyanggupinya. Apapun demi Kushina, ia akan menyanggupinya.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Yup, _chapter_ selanjutnya giliran saya ya? hehehe... semoga bisa saya kerjakan tanpa menunggu selesai ujian. _Pray for miracle_! TTwTT #Plak

Saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk Meiko Namikaze dan semua yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini.

Akhir kata, review, saran dan kritik akan kami terima sebagai bahan evaluasi.

Arigato! ^w^


	2. Distorsi Kepedihan

**A/N: **_Sorry_ jika updetnya lama. _Chapter_ ini buatan **Viero Eclipse**. Maklumlah, mengetik disela masa Hiatus itu susah sangat Orz.

* * *

**Distorted Pain**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate:** T

**Genre:** _Romance, Mystery, Crime, Family, Angsty_

**Pair:** MinaFemNaru, _mentioned_ MinaKushi, _slight_ ItaFemKyuu

**Warning:** AU, OOC, _bit gore_

Fic _collab_ antara **Viero Eclipse **dan **Meiko Namikaze**

_Chapter 2 by_: Viero Eclipse

_Beta-Ed by_: Viero Eclipse

_No incest_.

**Don't like don't read**

**Enjoy it**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Distorsi Kepedihan**

Dunia itu kejam.

Tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya, bahwa kalimat picik itu akan tersemat ke dalam nalarnya. Menggema bagai provokator logika. Terus menerus meracuki rasionya tanpa batas. Rasa sakit membekukan gairah hidupnya. Dan kesedihan membutakan intuisinya.

'Nee-chan...'

Hati seakan teriris saat kalimat itu menderu dalam sanubarinya. Jemarinya terkepal rapat. Tangan kanannya tampak menggenggam serpihan cermin. Digertakkan deretan giginya. Tubuhnya gemetar. Kedua _cobalt_ itu terpejam erat. Berusaha keras membendung linangan air mata.

Ini tidak adil.

Ya, semua ini tidak adil. Semua ini tidak adil bagi seorang gadis yang kini tengah larut dalam dimensi kesendirian eksistensinya. Ia telah menanggung lautan lara. Naruko Uzumaki. Gadis yang hanya bergelar sebagai seorang mahasiswi di Universitas Konoha itu hanya dapat terdiam dengan benak berlumur luka. Hidupnya seakan hancur tatkala satu-satunya sanak keluarga yang ia miliki telah tumbang. Ia telah gugur dalam hidup. Terbunuh secara sadis.

Kushina Uzumaki.

Nama itu seakan menghantui labirin akal sehatnya. Nama itu adalah sebuah nama yang sudah diemban oleh seseorang yang selama ini selalu menemani hidupnya. Yang selalu bersamanya. Dan menjadi tujuan hidupnya.

Kakak perempuannya...

Nama itu adalah nama yang diemban oleh kakak perempuannya yang telah tewas.

Ia telah sirna. Pergi dari dunia dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Gadis berambut emas panjang itu haruslah mengarungi hidupnya sendiri. Sendiri tanpa sang kakak. Sendiri tanpa siapapun.

Sendiri dalam distorsi kepedihan tak berbatas ini...

Sungguh tidak adil.

"Ti-Tidak... A-Aku tak mau sendirian. A-Aku tak mau kehilangan Nee-chan! Aku tidak mau! AKU TIDAK MAU!"

CTAARR!

Serpihan cermin terjatuh ke bawah, bersamaan dengan percikan darah. Kedua _cobalt _itu melelehkan air matanya. Jemarinya kini tampak tergores bermandikan luka. Ia sudah menggenggam serpihan cermin tadi terlalu erat. Dan ia tak peduli. Sakitnya lumuran luka di telapak tangannya takkan sebanding dengan torehan borok yang ada di hatinya itu. Ia sungguh lelah...

Ia sudah terlalu lelah.

Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menangis. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk merasakan sakit. Ia bahkan mulai lelah untuk menjalani hidup.

"Mengapa kau harus meninggalkanku seperti ini, Nee-chan? Me-Mengapa...?" tak bisa tertahankan lagi. Suara tangis itu kembali pecah. Jiwanya seakan remuk. Naruko sungguh ingin tertawa di tengah rasa sakit itu. Ya, tertawa. Karena apa? Karena selama ini, ia dikenal sebagai gadis yang kuat. Gadis yang tegar. Gadis yang tak pernah patah semangat. Gadis yang tak kenal kata menyerah.

Sekarang?

Haha... kalian bisa tertawa sekarang. Tertawakan dia. Tertawakan kontradiksinya. Ia tak setegar itu. Ia tak sekuat itu. Ia juga bisa lemah.

Naruko hanyalah gadis biasa...

Dan apa yang salah dengan itu?

Ia pasti bisa merasakan sakit! Tentu saja ia bisa merasakannya! Apalagi jika orang yang ia sayangi telah pergi. Kedua orang tuanya. Kini kakaknya...

Hah! Tidakkah kalian juga merasakan sakit jikalau orang-orang yang kalian cintai telah binasa?

Tidakkah kalian takut, jikalau dunia yang keras ini harus dilalui sendirian?

Rasionalnya, rasa takut itu pastilah ada.

Realitas itu sungguh terlalu menyakitkan.

Naruko hanyalah salah satu insan manusia yang tak akan berdaya jika orang-orang yang ia cintai telah direnggut dengan bengis dari kehidupannya itu.

Ia tak akan bisa bertahan.

"Naru-chan!"

Seorang mahasiswi menghentakkan kedua kakinya, menghampiri Naruko dengan rasa cemas. Kedua mata _crimson_nya tampak terkejut tatkala menatap panorama menyedihkan yang terjadi pada kawan baiknya itu. Naruko tetap persisten menggugurkan buliran air matanya. Ini sungguh buruk.

"Ky-Kyuu-chan..."

"Ya Tuhan! Naru-chan, a-apa yang terjadi denganmu!" Kyuuko Kitsune, mahasiswi satu jurusan dengan Naruko itu mulai memaparkan perasaan cemas. Ia seakan membeku saat dihantam pandangan nanar dari Naruko. Ia mengerti akan kesakitan yang diderita oleh kawannya itu. Sungguh sakit jika kehilangan sanak keluarga satu-satunya.

Ia sungguh mengerti watak Naruko.

Kushina adalah orang yang paling berharga untuknya.

"Ukkhh... hhh... hiks..." Naruko hanya dapat tertunduk, persisten dengan paras berlumur air mata. Darah semakin mengucur deras dari telapak tangan kanannya. Kyuuko berparas horor. Disentuhnya perlahan tangan kanan kawan baiknya itu. Ia syok dengan luka yang terdapat di situ.

"N-Naru-chan! Ta-Tanganmu... kenapa tanganmu, hah! Kenapa bisa sampai terluka begini!" Kyuuko histeris. Naruko hanya dapat menangis dan gemetar.

"Kakakku... A-Aku tak sanggup lagi, Kyuu-chan... Aku sudah tak sanggup... ukhh..." terlalu sakit. Naruko hanya dapat bersandar di dada kawan baiknya itu, menangis. Kyuuko mulai membalut telapak tangan kanan milik kawannya itu dengan seuntai kain. Sungguh miris. Ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk merubah keadaan kawannya itu. Kushina adalah kebahagiaan Naruko. Dan ia tak akan bisa membuat yang sudah meninggal kembali hidup.

Apa daya?

Ia bukanlah Tuhan...

* * *

_"Naru-chan, jadilah gadis yang tegar! Jangan kalah oleh lelaki! Kita ini kuat!"_

Kata-kata itu pernah menggema dari mulut seorang Kushina Uzumaki. Naruko masih dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas. Seorang figur kakak perempuan yang begitu kuat dengan tekad baja dan pantang menyerah. Figur itu adalah kakaknya. Dan semua sikap itu telah diwariskan Kushina padanya.

Dan ia pun pernah berikrar...

"Tentu, Nee-chan! Aku kuat! Aku tak akan kalah dari siapapun!"

Sungguh, sebuah ikrar yang terucap dengan determinasi tinggi. Sebuah pengucapan ikrar yang mampu membuat sebuah senyum tipis tersimpul di paras Kushina. Naruko sungguh senang karena dapat membuat kakaknya bangga.

Namun kini...

Semua itu hanyalah serpihan masa lalu. Keadaan telah berubah. Hidup tak selamanya berada di puncak. Ada kalanya selembar kertas putih harus ternoda oleh setitik tinta hitam. Tak ada yang menduga. Tak ada yang berharap. Tak ada yang menginginkan...

Rantai takdir bisa berevolusi menjadi kelam seperti ini.

Ikrar untuk menjadi orang yang kuat itu telah hancur. Ikrar itu hancur hanya dalam sekejap saja. Pengingkaran terjadi. Dan Naruko sudah tak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu.

Persetan dengan hal itu.

Sungguh sakit rasanya, jika pertemuan terakhir dengan sang kakak sudah masuk dalam dimensi terlambat. Sang kakak pergi dengan cara yang tak terhormat. Mati terbunuh. Dan Naruko hanya bisa mendapati tubuh Kushina terbujur kaku bersimbah darah.

Ia bahkan belum mendengar pesan terakhir Kushina.

Degup jantung kakaknya itu telah terhenti. Telah terhenti tepat di saat ia menginjakkan kaki di apartemen mereka itu. Tak pernah sedikitpun terbersit dalam nalarnya bahwa...

Keterlambatan... bisa menimbulkan luka permanen dalam hidupnya.

_**Flashback**_

Ia sudah merasakan firasat buruk.

Degup jantung Naruko tak beraturan waktu itu. Ia berlari di tepi jalan. Ingin secepat mungkin tiba di apartemen. Ia berlari dan terus berlari. Tak peduli dengan hujan lebat yang mengguyur tubuhnya. Gema guntur seakan menjadi _requiem _pengiring firasat buruknya itu.

Dan benar saja...

Ia mendapati apartemen dalam keadaan terbuka. Bau anyir darah seakan menusuk indra penciumannya. Suara tangis seakan meresonansi di penjuru ruangan. Naruko menggeleng berulang kali, gemetar. Ia takut. Ia melangkah masuk dan ia semakin takut.

Detik jam berdentang mengiringi langkahnya.

Perlahan-lahan. Ia masuk. Perlahan-lahan. Ia berjalan. Perlahan-lahan. Ia gemetar. Dan distopia menghantam peluhnya.

Tepat di dapur...

Genangan darah mendominasi. Terdapat siluet dua orang figur. Seorang lelaki berambut emas yang sedang tertunduk, mendekap jasad beku sang kekasih yang sudah tewas.

'Minato-san?' batin Naruko semakin kalut. Kekasih kakaknya itu hanya tertunduk dan terdiam bisu. Air mata menggenangi _cobalt_nya. Pemuda itu hanya dapat menatap nanar ke arah Naruko. Ia perlihatkan mimpi buruk mereka.

Ia perlihatkan... jasad hampa itu di hadapan Naruko.

"Ne-Nee-chan..."

Syok. Tercekat. Tak mampu mengurai kata. Lumuran air mata mengalir deras saat kedua mata Naruko mulai menatap ke arah mimpi buruk itu. Jasad kakaknya. Jasad kakaknya dengan simbahan darah. Jasad kakaknya yang berada dalam dekapan Minato. Sedang tersenyum. Dan kedua mata violetnya... yang tertutup.

Tertutup?

Mengapa keduanya... tertutup?

"Ti-Tidak... I-Ini tidak mungkin..."

"Naruko..." Minato berbisik rapuh. Pemuda itu sudah kehilangan kekuatannya. Ia pejamkan kedua _cobalt_nya saat menatap adik dari kekasihnya itu mulai berlutut di hadapannya. Naruko semakin pucat. Tubuhnya mulai terguncang. Air mata melumuri paras manisnya.

Ini tidak mungkin...

"NEE-CHAAAN!" gadis itu semakin histeris. Ia hampiri jasad kakaknya. Didekapnya tubuh berlukiskan darah itu. Ia gugurkan air matanya di sana. Ia hancur di sana. Hanya dapat menangis. Menjerit! Memohon agar Kushina kembali!

"Nee-chan, ayo bukalah matamu! Kumohon, Nee-chan! Bukalah matamu! Ukkh..uhh!" Naruko menjerit nanar. Ia peluk tubuh Kushina. Mengguncangkannya. Memaksanya agar terbangun. Ini pasti hanya mimpi buruk 'kan?

Kakaknya itu pasti hanya tertidur!

Ya, hanya tidur! Ia pasti akan bangun!

Kedua violet itu pasti akan terbuka!

"Nee-chan... ku-kumohon janganlah tertidur terus. A-Ayo buka matamu, Nee-chan! Aku merindukanmu. Kumohon, bangunlah! A-Aku membawa kabar bahagia untukmu. Aku berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa itu, Kak! Ayo, Nee-chan, ba-bangunlah..." sang adik semakin mengguncangkan tubuh sang kakak. Air mata semakin deras saja berguguran dari _cobalt_nya. Minato hanya dapat menatap miris melihat itu. Ia tak punya daya apapun.

"Nee-chan... ayo bangun, Kak. Bu-Bukalah matamu... ukhh.. ku-kumohon, jangan takut-takuti aku seperti ini, Kak! Bukalah matamu! Bangunlah, Nee-chan! BANGUNLAH!"

"Naruko, sudahlah hentikan! Ia sudah tiada!" memutuskan untuk bertindak, Minato mendekap erat adik kekasihnya itu dari belakang. Gadis rapuh itu mulai berontak. Ia tak akan terima kenyataan ini.

"Kau bohong! Beraninya kau bilang bahwa kakakku sudah tiada, hah! Ia tak akan mati semudah itu! Dia kuat! Dia tak akan mati!"

"Aku tak berbohong, Naruko! Sadarlah! Lihatlah kakakmu sekarang! Lihatlah! Ia sudah tiada, Naruko! SUDAH TIADA!"

Selesai.

Minato melepas dekapannya. Membiarkan gadis berambut emas itu tertunduk. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Deretan gigi itu tergertak. Sudah terlambat. Kakaknya benar-benar pergi dari dunia untuk selamanya. Ia sendiri sekarang. Sendiri. Kedua violet itu tak akan pernah terbuka.

Seberapa berat kau memohon...

Ia tak akan kembali lagi...

"Aaaaakkhhh!"

Jeritan pilu itu terlahir. Naruko menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Ia jatuhkan parasnya di kening sang kakak. Diremaslah rambut merah itu. Darah turut menghiasi parasnya. Terus saja gugur genangan air matanya itu. Hingga ia lelah...

Ini adalah titik kehancurannya...

Mati.

Ia seakan turut mati.

_**End Of Flashback**_

Setelah distopia nyata itu berakhir, benak Naruko seakan beku. Pandangan terasa nanar. Dimensi ketiadaan terus menghujam jasadnya. Rasa percaya seakan mustahil untuk diterapkan. Semua realitas ini terlalu sulit untuk dipercaya. Dan terlalu berat untuk diterima.

Dan di saat ia haruslah berdiri tegap di depan nisan kakaknya, ribuan katana seakan menusuknya. Tubuhnya seakan terbakar. Kedua _cobalt_nya seakan rusak karena tak jua menghentikan laju genangan air mata. Sungguh lelah. Ya, Tuhan... ia sungguh lelah dengan hidup ini.

Semua pelayat terdiam, menatap gadis berambut emas, berkuncir dua itu berlutut. Seikat bunga tampak gemetar di tangannya. Bukan bunga itu yang bergetar, tapi sekujur tubuhnya. Ia sungguh rapuh saat itu. Ia berada di titik terlemahnya.

Salahkah jika saat ini ia memiliki keinginan... untuk mati?

Salahkah?

"NARUKOO!"

Sudah tak kuat...

Sang adik gugur. Tubuhnya tumbang ke bawah. Paras cantik itu masihlah tergenang air mata. Ia pingsan. Benaknya terluka. Probabilitasnya, ia sudah pasti merasa sakit. Jasad itu tak kuat dan ia pun pingsan.

Kegelapan menghantamnya...

Dan bayang-bayang Kushina seakan hidup abadi dalam nalarnya.

* * *

"Aku ingin pergi ke makam nee-chan lagi."

"Naruko..." Kyuuko menatap lesu. Kawan baiknya sungguh terlihat bagai jasad tanpa semangat. Naruko memang masihlah hidup. Tapi dari dalam, ia sudah mati.

Gadis itu tampak menunduk dan lekas beranjak dari kursinya. Dihentakkan kedua kakinya itu untuk bergegas keluar kelas. Kyuuko memanggilnya. Gadis bermata _crimson_ itu mulai mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang.

"Tu-Tunggu, Naruko. Biarkan aku ikut bersamamu." Kyuuko mulai menyentuh bahu Naruko. Gadis bermata _cobalt_ itu menghentikan langkahnya. Bibirnya tampak terkatup rapat. Ia tak merespon pernyataan Kyuuko. Akhir-akhir ini kawannya itu sungguh pasif. Sungguh berbeda dengan Naruko yang hiperaktif seperti biasanya. Kyuuko lekas tertunduk.

Ia sangat merindukan sisi optimis dari kawan baiknya itu.

"Mau kemana kalian?"

"Eh?"

Seorang pemuda sudah terlihat tepat di depan pintu kelas Naruko. Kyuuko terbelalak. Pemuda berambut hitam bermata _onyx_ itu yang kini tengah menatap dirinya dan Naruko, ternyata tak lain dan tak bukan adalah... kekasihnya sendiri.

"Itachi?"

Ya. Itachi Uchiha. Mahasiswa jurusan hukum itu sudah berdiri tegap dan menghantamnya dengan tatapan serius. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu merupakan kekasih dari Kyuuko. Hubungan mereka sudah menginjak setahun. Jika Kyuuko adalah sahabat baik dari Naruko, maka ketentuan itu juga berlaku pada Itachi.

"Naruko... Apa kau ingin ke makam Kushina lagi?" Itachi lantas bertanya dengan pelan. Naruko memalingkan pandangannya ke samping.

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu, biar aku antar kalian berdua dengan mobilku. Aku juga ingin melayat ke makam kakakmu." Itachi lekas melontarkan pandangan ke arah Kyuuko. Gadis bermata _crimson_ itu mengangguk paham.

"Ayo, Naru-chan. Kita lekas bergegas sekarang."

* * *

Pemakaman _Central_ Konoha.

Suasana makam itu terlihat begitu sepi. Angin yang berhembus begitu dingin seakan menusuk sekujur tubuh Naruko. Gadis itu kini sudah kembali berdiri di depan makam Kushina. Kedua _cobalt_nya tampak sendu. Ia sudah tak mampu lagi menangis. Pandangan gadis itu tampak sembab. Ia sudah tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Meski bibirnya terkatup rapat...

Namun hatinya menjerit sakit.

Kyuuko dan Itachi hanya dapat menatap miris pada panorama menyedihkan itu. Sudah jelas bahwa sahabat baik mereka itu sudah sepenuhnya hilang semangat. Naruko sungguh tampak seperti seonggok jasad yang dipaksa hidup di dunia ini tanpa alasan yang pasti. Andai saja mereka memiliki daya untuk merubah itu, mereka pasti akan melakukannya. Tak ada yang lebih buruk daripada melihat kesedihan terukir jelas di paras Naruko. Naruko adalah bara semangat yang selalu membuat mereka kuat dalam menghadapi berbagai cobaan hidup. Gadis itu adalah sumber kekuatan bagi mereka.

Tapi jika sumber kekuatan itu melemah...

Bagaimana dengan mereka?

"Aku sendiri sekarang..." pernyataan itu terlontar pelan dari mulut Naruko. Gadis itu tampak mengulum sebuah senyuman miris. Kyuuko menautkan kedua alisnya mendengar itu. Rasa tak terima mulai muncul dalam dirinya.

"Apa maksudmu, Naru-chan? Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu? Kau masih memiliki kami di sini! Kami tak akan meninggalkanmu!"

Diam.

Kawannya itu hanya terdiam. Naruko hanya diam di saat Kyuuko mengguncangkan tubuhnya. Ia hanya diam saat bahunya itu mulai dicengkram dengan begitu erat oleh kawannya. Ia bahkan hanya terdiam di saat Kyuuko mulai membentak dengan nada tinggi. Meski Kyuuko menamparnya pun...

Ia hanya akan tetap diam.

Untuk apa merespon jika nalar saja seakan rusak seperti ini? Ia sungguh tak tahu harus berlaku seperti apa. Di saat Kushina menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, semuanya pun sudah berakhir untuk Naruko.

Ia hanya akan menunggu waktu untuk mati.

Dan mengenai pembunuh kakaknya...

Sungguh, ingin sekali Naruko membunuh orang yang sudah merenggut nyawa kakaknya itu. Ia tak akan pernah memaafkan siapapun pembunuhnya. Meski dunia berakhir sekalipun, ia tak akan pernah memaafkannya. Dan pembunuh itu akan menjadi tujuan dendam kesumat Naruko seumur hidupnya.

Ia mengutuk pembunuh itu.

Mengutuk dengan segenap kebencian yang telah menggerogoti intuisi dan rasionya.

Trit! Trit!

Ponsel milik Itachi yang terselip di saku celananya tampak bergetar. Sang Uchiha tersebut lekas menatap layar ponselnya. Dahinya berkerut saat nama Fugaku terpapar di layar itu. Panggilan dari kakaknya.

Untuk apa ia menelpon di saat begini?

"Halo, ada apa, Nii-san?"

Kyuuko lekas menatap ke arah kekasihnya. Keheningan di masa itu terisi dengan gema percakapan Itachi dan kakaknya. Gadis bermata _crimson_ itu menautkan kedua alisnya. Sedang Naruko hanya terdiam dan menunduk.

"Apa? Pembunuhan di ruang tertutup? Ah, I-Iya aku bersama Naruko dan Kyuuko saat ini. Kami ada di makam Kushina." Kyuuko dan Naruko tampak beraut serius. Mereka semakin memperhatikan ucapan Itachi dengan seksama. Mahasiswa jurusan hukum itu juga memaparkan keseriusan dengan kadar yang sama.

"Program perlindungan Naruko? Ah, baiklah. Aku akan menyampaikannya sekarang juga. Baik. Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya, Nii-san." Itachi memutus sambungan ponselnya. Kyuuko dan Naruko mulai menghampiri sang Uchiha itu.

"Tadi itu... apa yang sedang kau bicarakan dengan kakakmu, Itachi?" tanya Kyuuko penasaran. Itachi menghela napasnya sejenak dan mulai menjelaskan secara perlahan-lahan.

"Tadi adalah telpon dari kakakku. Ia bilang, berdasarkan hasil penyelidikan, kemungkinan kasus pembunuhan Kushina adalah kasus pembunuhan tertutup."

"Kasus... pembunuhan tertutup?" dahi Naruko berkerut serius. Itachi mengangguk, membenarkan.

"Benar. Sebelum kakakmu meninggal, ternyata ia sudah membuat sebuah surat, Naruko. Di surat itu disebutkan bahwa... kakakmu menginginkanmu untuk menjadi adik dari Minato Namikaze."

"Minato Namikaze? Adik?" Naruko terdiam sejenak memikirkan hal itu. Ribuan persepsi menghantam rasionya dalam sekejap. Untuk apa kakaknya meminta dia untuk menjadi adik angkat dari kekasihnya itu?

Apa motifnya?

"Mungkin dengan begini, keselamatanmu bisa lebih terjamin, Naruko. Kau membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa melindungimu. Kakakmu mempercayakanmu pada Minato. Aku yakin, akan lebih baik jika saat ini, kau tinggal bersama Minato..." pungkas Itachi. Sang Uchiha itupun kembali menatap lekat ke arah gadis bermata _cobalt_ itu dengan serius. "Dan lagipula, kemungkinan pelaku pembunuhan kakakmu bisa saja mengincar nyawamu, Naruko. Sebaiknya kau menyanggupi permintaan ini. Permintaan terakhir kakakmu."

Hening.

Naruko terdiam memikirkan hal itu. Sepertinya ia tak punya pilihan lain selain hanya menyanggupi keinginan kakaknya. Dengan begini, mungkin ia tak akan lagi mengarungi kehidupan secara sendiri. Ia bisa memiliki seseorang yang mungkin mampu melindunginya.

_"Kau tahu, Naru-chan? Kau dan Minato adalah orang yang paling berharga untukku. Aku ingin kalian berdua bahagia. Kebahagiaan kalian adalah kebahagiaanku..."_

Perkataan itu pernah digemakan Kushina di saat mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu berdua di taman. Paras Kushina sungguh memancarkan sebuah sinar ketulusan yang murni. Perkataan kakaknya itu sungguh serius. Naruko tampak berayun dengan segudang tanda tanya di benaknya. Kakaknya melayangkan senyum dan pada akhirnya ia pun luluh.

"Akan kulakukan apapun agar nee-chan juga bahagia. Aku janji itu."

Dan ikrar itu juga pernah terucap dari mulutnya. Naruko sudah beberapa kali membuat janji. Bersilat lidah menggemakan ikrar hanya demi seuntas senyum di paras kakaknya. Ia sungguh tak ingin lagi mengingkari janjinya pada Kushina. Ini adalah permintaan terakhir kakaknya...

Ia tak bisa mengingkarinya.

'Demi nee-chan, apapun akan kulakukan. Karena aku tahu... nee-chan memintaku seperti ini karena demi kebaikanku juga...' kedua _cobalt_ Naruko terpejam sejenak. Ia mencoba memantapkan determinasinya. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. Itachi kembali memastikan semua ini.

"Bagaimana, Naruko? Kau mau menyanggupi permintaan terakhir kakakmu?"

Kyuuko lekas menatap ke arah kawannya. Dan tanpa basa-basi, Naruko menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku mau menyanggupinya."

* * *

"Kita sudah tiba sekarang. Kau tinggal mengetuk pintu apartemennya saja. Aku yakin, Minato sudah berada di apartemennya."

"Terima kasih, Itachi-san."

Masa bertransisi. Sejenak Naruko ada di pemakaman kakaknya, kini ia sudah berdiri tepat di depan apartemen dari kekasih kakaknya. Mobil milik Itachi sudah tampak melaju pergi meninggalkannya. Gadis berambut emas itupun mulai menghentakkan kedua kakinya menuju apartemen Minato.

'Sepi sekali...' batin Naruko singkat. Kedua _cobalt_nya memperhatikan sekeliling secara seksama. Seakan tak tampak tanda-tanda adanya penghuni. Ia hanya berharap, calon kakak barunya itu sudah ada di dalam apartemennya.

Ding! Ding!

Dengan penuh keraguan, jemari Naruko menekan bel. Ia hela napasnya dan menunggu untuk sesaat. Tak lama, telah terdengar suara tapak kaki dari dalam apartemen. Pintu telah terbuka dan figur pemuda mulai menyambutnya. Sebuah senyum lemah terbentuk di paras calon kakaknya itu.

"Minato-san..."

"Selamat datang, Naruko..."

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Yup, pada akhirnya saya, **Viero Eclipse**, bisa menyelesaikan _chapter_ dua ini. _Chapter_ berikutnya adalah giliran **Meiko Namikaze**. Makasih untuk semua yang sudah mereview fic ini. Saya harap setelah ini, masih ada yang mau berbaik hati untuk sekedar singgah dan memberi review atau pendapatnya pada kami.

Akhir kata, JaNe dan _Don't forget to Review_! ^^


	3. Kakak

**Distorted Pain**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate:** T

**Genre:** _Romance, Mystery, Crime, Family, Angsty_

**Pair:** MinaFemNaru, _mentioned_ MinaKushi, _slight_ ItaFemKyuu, SasuSaku

**Warning:** AU, OOC, _bit gore_

Fic _collab_ antara **Viero Eclipse **dan **Meiko Namikaze**

_Chapter 3 by_: Meiko Namikaze

_Beta-Ed by_: Viero Eclipse

_No incest_.

**Don't like don't read**

**Enjoy it**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 : Kakak**

"Jadi? Program perlindungan ini berlaku sampai kapan?" tanya Naruko.

Naruko tengah duduk di sebuah sofa krem yang nyaman di kediaman calon kakaknya. Di depannya, ada dua orang pria yang tengah memegang beberapa berkas-berkas yang tampaknya mengenai program perlindungannya.

Minato tersenyum lemah mendengar pertanyaan adik kekasihnya. Ia tahu, gadis berambut emas itu masih berada dalam bayang-bayang kesedihan atas kematian Kushina yang mengenaskan seminggu yang lalu.

Mereka berdua sama-sama terlambat. Terlambat untuk menyelamatkan orang yang mereka sayangi. Tak mampun menghentikan kematian yang menjemput Kushina dari kehidupannya.

"Sampai pembunuh Kushina ditemukan," jawab Fugaku singkat. Kakak dari Itachi Uchiha tersebut tak suka bertele-tele dalam menjelaskan.

"Dan selama itu, nama belakangmu akan diganti Namikaze," tambah Minato.

"Namikaze? Tak bisakah aku tetap mempertahankan Uzumaki?" Naruko protes tentang penggantian nama belakangnya.

Uzumaki adalah hal yang menghubungkan antara dirinya dan sang kakak. Bukti bahwa mereka adalah saudara. Peninggalan terakhir yang masih menghubungkan tali hubungan darah antara dia dan Kushina.

"Tidak bisa, Naruko. Pembunuh itu akan mengincarmu bila namamu tetap Naruko Uzumaki. Maka dari itu, kau harus menggantinya dengan Namikaze. Semua berkas sudah disiapkan. Akte kelahiranmu pun telah dipalsukan, nama orang tuamu sudah diganti dengan nama orang tuaku," jawab Minato.

Ia tahu, bahwa gadis di depannya tak akan menerima semudah itu. Semua hal yang menghubungkan dirinya dengan Kushina dihapus, tak ada yang tersisa sama sekali. Dan sekarang, kedudukan sang kakak digantikan oleh kekasih kakaknya.

'Aku sudah berkata iya, dan aku harus melakukannya. Demi nee-chan!' batin Naruko.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kalian mau. Tapi, aku tidak mau bila harus meninggalkan kuliahku. Aku mendapat beasiswa di sana," ujar Naruko.

"Hn. Aku mengerti. Sebentar lagi Itachi ke sini membawa barang-barangmu," kata Fugaku.

"Tu-tunggu, bukan Itachi-san yang membereskan barangku kan?" tanya Naruko histeris. Tentu saja ia tak mau barang pribadinya dilihat oleh laki-laki.

"Pacarnya yang membereskan," jawab Fugaku. Sepertinya, hubungan antara Itachi dan Kyuuko telah diketahui banyak orang.

DING! DING!

"Ah, itu mereka." Minato beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia segera berjalan ke depan pintu apartemennya dan membukanya.

Dua sosok yang berada di depan apartemennya membawa beberapa kardus dan bungkusan pakaian. Yang satu adalah pemuda beramut hitam panjang dan seorang gadis berambut oranye.

"Ah, terima kasih sudah membawakan barang Naruko," ucap Minato ramah, walau ada sebersit nada sedih. Ia belum bisa melupakan kematian kekasihnya.

"Ya, tapi kalau bisa, aku mau bertemu Naru-chan dulu," ujar Kyuuko.

"Ya, masuklah. Kau juga, Itachi," ujar Minato sambil mempersilahkan keduanya masuk.

"Kyuu-chan!"

Naruko segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dari menghampiri Kyuuko yang tengah membawa barang-barang Naruko masuk.

"Naru-chan, kau baik-baik ya, di sini. Jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu. Baik-baik ya," ucap Kyuuko. Ia sangat menghawatirkan keselamatan sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak perlu cemas soal itu, Kyuu-chan. Minato-san menguasai banyak beladiri, jangan khawatir." Itachi ikut masuk dan membawa barang Naruko yang lain. Ia tahu kehebatan Minato karena ia juga pandai beladiri.

"Kalau begitu... Aku titip Naru-chan, Minato-san," ujar Kyuuko pada Minato. Mata crimsonnya seakan mengancam Minato bila terjadi sesuatu pada sahabatnya.

Minato mengangguk. Ia tahu, ia harus menjaga gadis Uzumaki itu. Demi janjinya pada Kushina, ia harus melindungi Naruko apa pun yang terjadi.

"Kalau begitu, Minato, Naruko, kami pulang dulu," ujar Fugaku sembari beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Itachi dan Kyuuko.

Mereka bertiga pulang.

Sekarang, tinggalah Minato dan Naruko di apartemen itu. Apartemen mewah dan elit, hanya orang-orang yang punya karir di dunia bisnis yang bisa tinggal di sana.

Tentu saja Minato adalah seorang kepala manajer di sebuah perusahaan berkelas nasional dan terkenal.

"Kamarmu... Di depan kamarku, ayo, kubantu membawa barangnya," ujar Minato.

Mata _cobalt_ Naruko mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling apartemen elit itu.

Kosong dan sepi.

Memang lengkap ruangan dalam apartemen itu, namun rasanya hampa dan tak ada hawa kehidupan. Berbeda dengan apartemen yang ia dan Kushina tinggali, suasana selalu ramai. Ia rindu dengan suasana itu.

Mata _cobalt_nya menangkap sesuatu di meja hias di dekat TV. Foto Minato dan Kushina. Foto itu diambil sudah lama, mungkin sewaktu mereka baru mulai berpacaran.

Naruko miris melihat foto kakaknya. Hatinya masih perih. Dan Naruko yakin, di balik senyum dan keramahan Minato, pemuda itu masih ada dalam dimensi kesedihan. Naruko tahu... Kakaknya sangat mencintai Minato Namikaze.

"Naruko, ada apa? Kau sakit?" tanya Minato, melihat raut wajah Naruko yang aneh.

Naruko menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, Minato-san."

"Kamarmu sebelah sini. Aku sudah menyiapkan ranjang dan lemari. Tinggal kau tata saja barangmu di sini," ucap Minato sambil membuka pintu sebuah kamar.

Sebuah kamar kini terhampar di pandangan Naruko. Minato sangat pandai rupanya, ia sudah mendesain kamar itu dengan dekorasi serba oranye, warna kesukaan Naruko. Entah dari mana ia tahu.

"Arigatou, Minato-san..."

Naruko memasuki kamar barunya. Ada perasaan aneh dan ganjil dalam hatinya. Ia memasuki suasana baru dalam kehidupannya. Kini, ia harus bisa mandiri tanpa kakaknya.

'Nee-chan... Aku harus bagaimana sekarang?'

"Oh ya, kalau kau sudah menata barangmu, kita keluar untuk makan," tambah Minato sebelum meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Ya, Minato-san." Naruko hanya bisa menjawab dengan nada lemah. Khawatir, apakah Minato Namikaze bisa menjadi seorang kakak yang baik? Apakah Minato Namikaze benar-benar akan memperhatikannya?

Keluarganya mungkin hanyalah lingkungan terkecil. Tak terpikirkan, pasti rasanya sangat hampa bila seorang keluarga tak ada. Perasaan itu ada ketika ditinggalkan oleh salah satu keluarga.

Naruko tahu itu. Satu persatu keluarganya lenyap, tewas. Kini tinggalah orang yang diwasiatkan kakaknya untuk menjadi kakak angkatnya.

"Naruko..."

"Hm?"

"Jangan panggil aku Minato-san lagi. Anggap aku kakak kandungmu sekarang. Aku tahu bahwa aku tak mungkin bisa menggantikan Kushina sebagai kakakmu, tapi aku akan mencobanya. Jadi, panggil saja Minato nii-san, oke?"

Naruko menatap lekat ke mata _cobalt_ Minato. Mata itu menyiratkan kesungguhan dan ketulusan. Mereka kehilangan figur yang sama, sosok yang mereka sayangi. Dan kini, keduanya mencoba untuk menemukan sosok pengganti. Naruko mengangguk kecil.

"Ya, Minato nii-san."

* * *

"Nanti, jangan ke mana-mana setelah pulang kuliah. Aku yang menjemputmu. Kalau ada sesuatu, hubungi aku."

Kap kaca mobil sedan hitam milik Minato terbuka. Minato tengah bercakap-cakap dengan Naruko yang kini tengah berada di depan kampusnya. Naruko mengangguk lemah.

Sejak kemarin, ia resmi menjadi Naruko Namikaze, adik dari Minato Namikaze. Pemuda berusia 22 tahun yang menjadi kakaknya tidak akan bisa menggantikan Kushina dalam hatinya.

Dan Minato tahu bahwa ia tak akan bisa menggantikan posisi Kushina dalam hati Naruko. Gadis bermata _cobalt_ itu sangat menyayangi kakaknya, lebih dari apapun.

Dan gadis itu sendirian, tanpa seorang keluarga di sampingnya. Hidup sebatang kara. Minato harus bisa menjadi seorang keluarga baginya, mengisi hati Naruko.

"Ya, nii-san," jawab Naruko.

Mengucapkan kata 'nii-san' tak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Ia tak rela, posisi kakaknya digantikan oleh pemuda itu. Berat dalam hatinya bila ada orang lain yang menjadi kakaknya.

Kakakku hanyalah Kushina Uzumaki.

Persepsi itu terpegang teguh dan berakar dengan kuat dalam hati Naruko. Tak mudah digoyahkan. Dan itu membuatnya susah beradaptasi dengan eksistensi Minato sebagai kakak angkatnya.

Minato tersenyum kecil, ia menutup lagi kaca mobilnya dan melajukan mobil sedan hitam kesayangannya menuju ke arah perusahaan tempatnya bekerja.

Naruko hanya bisa menatap sedan hitam yang melaju meninggalkannya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kampus, mencari temannya yang mungkin saja ada di depan kampusnya.

"Naru-chan!"

Suara Kyuuko mengagetkan Naruko. Naruko menoleh ke belakang, melihat bahwa sahabat baiknya sedang melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum licik.

Senyum licik?

Hal yang membuat Kyuuko menjadi gadis yang menarik karena terkadang senyumannya adalah senyuman licik, kepalanya dipenuhi ide-ide untuk mengusili teman dan untuk meramaikan suasana. Entah mengapa Itachi bisa menyukainya.

"Kyuu-chan? Ada apa?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruko, Kyuuko malah menarik tangan mahasiswi jurusan desain itu dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Naruko bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kali ini apa ide yang ada di otak Kyuuko? Kyuuko memang iseng, tapi hatinya baik.

"Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi. Kau harus lihat desain terbaruku dan Sakura-chan. Kau pasti akan menyukainya," kata Kyuuko sambil tersenyum penuh misteri.

Naruko terdiam saat Kyuuko menyeretnya masuk ke dalam ruangan kelasnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang membuat sahabatnya tersenyum-senyum seperti itu. Ia dapat merasakan aura jahat dari Kyuuko.

"Kami persembahkan, karya terbaru kami!" Kyuuko berseru sementara ia membuka pintu ruangan kelas yang masih kosong dan sepi. Tentu saja kosong karena pelajaran dimulai satu jam lagi.

JREEEENNG!

Suara musik itu seakan mengiringi pemandangan langka dalam kelas itu. Mata _cobalt _Naruko membelalak lebar melihat pemandangan dalam kelasnya.

Seseorang yang berambut pirang yang sangat cantik berdiri di depan kelas. Di sebelahnya, ada seorang gadis berambut pink yang sedang tertawa dan menata gaun yang dikenakan orang berambut pirang itu.

Gaun?

Ya, orang itu memakai gaun lolita yang manis berwarna _pink_. Pita dengan warna senada menghiasi rambut pirangnya yang bergelombang. Orang itu tampak sangat kerepotan dan malu.

Tapi, mata _onyx_nya...

"Ah! Teme! Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?"

Dengan histeris, Naruko menunjuk ke arah orang itu. Orang itu hanya mendecih dan membuang muka karena malu. Tangan Naruko terangkat dan menunjuk ke arah orang bergaun lolita itu.

"Bagaimana, Naruko? Bagus kan?" tanya Kyuuko sambil tertawa dan mengacungkan jempolnya pada gadis berambut _pink_ itu.

Sakura, sang gadis berambut _pink_ itu ikut mengacungkan jempolnya pada Kyuuko sambil tertawa.

"Kurang. Ambil rambut palsu itu," kata Naruko sambil menahan geli. Sakura tertawa kemudian ia mengambil rambut palsu berwarna pirang itu dari kepala orang itu.

Sekarang muncullah rambut yang berbentuk seperti pantat ayam dan mencuat-cuat ke belakang. Pemilik rambut itu tentu saja seorang laki-laki. Ia menatap tajam pada Naruko.

"Tch!"

Sasuke Uchiha, adik dari Itachi dan Fugaku kini sedang berdiri dan mengenakan gaun lolita hasil karya Sakura Haruno yang merupakan kekasihnya dan Kyuuko Kitsune. Betapa malunya ia dibalut dengan barang serba pink.

Naruko yang mulanya diam mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat sang bungs Uchiha yang berpenampilan serba pink, yang merupakan hasil uah dari Kyuuko dan Sakura.

Seorang idola sekolah, Uchiha Sasuke sekarang mengenakan gaun lolita pink seperti boneka. Terlebih lagi, ia mengenakan _stocking_ dan sepatu pink. Ditambah lagi hiasan kupu-kupu pink di rambutnya. Rupanya, sebelum memakaikan rambut palsu, Kyuuko menambahkan aksesori pada rambut asli Sasuke.

Naruko tertawa lepas, pertama kalinya ia bisa tertawa semenjak kematian Kushina yang merenggut senyum dari paras cantiknya dan semangat hidupnya. Ia benar-benar merasa lebih nyaman.

"Akhirnya kau bisa tertawa lagi, Naru-chan." Kyuuko memeluk Naruko dengan riang. Tak sia-sia usahanya memanfaatkan calon adik iparnya sebagai model untuk gaun buatannya dan Sakura.

Sahabatnya bisa tertawa. Itulah kebahagiaan bagi Kyuuko. Sahabatnya bukan sebuah mayat hidup, tapi benar-benar hidup. Selama ini, Kyuuko selalu mencemaskan keadaan Naruko yang terpuruk sejak seminggu yang lalu.

"Kyuu-chan... Jadi ini maksudmu?" tanya Naruko, sadar bahwa Kyuuko dan Sakura berusaha membuatnya tertawa.

Selama ini, ia terus berada dalam dimensinya sendiri. Tak pernah ia melihat keadaan sekitar, orang-orang yang menghawatirkannya. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir kami tidak cemas melihatmu seperti itu terus? Ayo, sekarang cerialah, jangan bersedih terus. Kushina-san juga pasti akan sedih bila melihatmu seperti ini terus." Sakura juga ikut memeluk Naruko.

"Teman-teman... Kalian benar-benar baik... Maaf, selama ini aku hanya memikirkan aku sendirian." Naruko melelehkan air matanya. Ia terharu, ia tak sendirian. Ia masih punya teman-temannya.

Sasuke yang masih berada di samping mereka menghentikan momen bahagia itu dengan gerutuan. Bagaimana tidak? Di mana letak harga diri Uchiha bila ia didandani paksa oleh Sakura seperti anak perempuan yang manis?

"Kalau kau bukan pacarku, Sakura, aku tak akan mengampunimu. Kalau bukan demi _Dobe_ bodoh itu, aku tak akan mau lagi disuruh seperti itu. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, _Dobe_," gerutu Sasuke. Dalam hatinya, ia bersyukur karena Naruko yang merupakan temannya dari kecil sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Oh, jadi kau tak akan mengampuniku?" tanya Kyuuko pada Sasuke, disertai senyuman licik di wajahnya.

Sasuke yang merupakan mahasiswa jurusan hukum hanya bisa menelan ludah menghadapi ketiga perempuan ini. Ia sering bertanya dalam hati, mengapa ia menyukai Sakura dan Itachi menyukai Kyuuko?

"Kalau kau bukan pacar tersayang aniki," ujar Sasuke dengan penekanan pada aniki, ia melanjutkan lagi dengan nada kesal, "aku tak akan memaafkanmu dan menghajarmu."

Naruko hanya bisa tertawa melihat teman-temannya. Dan hanya bisa tertawa melihat Kyuuko melontarkan banyak sidndiran untuk Sasuke. Ia sadar, ia tak sendiri lagi.

"Aku benar-benar heran, kenapa aniki tertarik pada perempuan sepertimu." Sasuke mencoba mengelak dari argumen Kyuuko dengan mengeluarkan argumennya.

"Memangnya kenapa, otoutou? Kyuu-chan kan gadis manis." Suara laki-laki itu mengagetkan semua yang ada di ruangan itu.

Itachi Uchiha muncul dan langsung mendekap kekasihnya dari belakang. Ia tertawa melihat adiknya yang tak bisa menbalas pernyataannya. Itachi juga dekat dengan teman-teman Kyuuko.

"Ah, 'Tachi. Kenapa kau sendiri pagi-pagi?" tanya Kyuuko. Nada suaranya berubah bila berbicara dengan Itachi.

"Melihat apakah otoutouku mengganggumu karena rencanamu. Kelihatannya ia tidak terima bila deiperlakukan seperti itu. Dan karena ini langka, aku sudah memotretnya dan mungkin akan kumasukkan dalam blog dan kusebarkan," jawab Itachi sambil memandang ke arah Sasuke.

"Aniki, kau berani berbuat seperti itu, kau akan menyesal," ancam Sasuke. Citranya bisa rusak bila tersebar bahwa ia memakai gaun lolita yang manis.

"Tidak akan, otoutou. Naruko, kau juga setuju kan?" tanya Itachi pada Naruko.

Gadis itu mengangguk dengan semangat dengan seulas senyum merekah di bibirnya. "Ya, masukkan saja. Aku ingin tahu pendapat _fans girl Teme_ soal ini!"

Sasuke mendengus sebal, diikuti tawa dari Naruko, Kyuuko, Itachi dan Sakura.

Akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama.

Naruko telah kembali seperti semula.

Itulah yang terpenting bagi mereka.

* * *

Suasana di kampus desain sekarang tampak riuh dan ramai. Sang dosen, Kurenai Yuuhi berdiri di depan kelas sambil menerangkan tugas mereka hari ini, membuat rancangan gaun.

"Anak-anak." Kurenai memecah keributan muridnya dengan penjelasan tentang Naruko. Ia tak habis pikir, mengapa para mahasiswi sangat berisik dan susah diatur.

"Mulai hari ini, kalian jangan panggil Naruko dengan nama Naruko Uzumaki. Naruko telah diangkat menjadi adik oleh seseorang, dan namanya menjadi Naruko Namikaze. Mengerti?" tanya Kurenai.

"Ya, sensei!" jawab para mahasiswi di sana. Tidak ada mahasiswa yang mengambil jurusan desain, jadi hanya ada perempuan.

Naruko hanya tersenyum miris. Eksistensinya sebagai Uzumaki benar-benar dihapus oleh program perlindungan. Kini, ia harus memakai nama Namikaze. Tak satupun teman-temannya yang tahu mengapa, kecuali sahabat dekatnya.

Menyadari kenyataan bahwa dirinya kini adik dari Minato Namikaze membuatnya sedikit aneh. Paras mereka hampir serupa. Tak ada yang akan mencurigainya. Namun, ia tetap saja merasa gelisah. Ia tak bisa menghapus bayang-bayang Kushina sebagai kakaknya. Tapi, Minato bukanlah Kushina. Dan tak akan sama.

Usai pelajaran, banyak mahasiswi mendatanginya dan menanyainya tentang kakak angkatnya. Tentu saja mereka selalu diserang histeria. Dan Naruko tahu, mereka akan merepotkan.

"Naruko, yang menjadi kakak angkatmu itu siapa?" tanya salah satu mahasiswi pada Naruko.

"Ehm... Minato Namikaze," jawab Naruko.

"Wah? Laki-laki ya?"

"Ya."

"Tampan tidak?"

"Sudah punya pacar belum?"

Dan serentetan pertanyaan lainnya langsung menyerbu Naruko. Naruko tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Minato memang tampan. Naruko tak dapat memungkirinya.

Namun, harus ia jawab apa?

Kenyataannya, Minato Namikaze adalah kekasih Kushina. Ia tak mau memusingkan kakak angkatnya itu. Ia paham perasaan pemuda itu, tiap kali ia menyebut nama Kushina, ia selalu saja menyebutnya dengan lembut. Perasaannya belum hilang.

"Hei! Kalian tidak sopan bertanya seperti itu pada Naruko. Kalian tahu kan, keadaan Naruko? Kalian malah bertanya seperti itu." Kyuuko langsung datang menyelamatkan Naruko. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti para gadis yang selalu mengejar laki-laki tampan.

"Kami kan hanya ingin tahu, siapa tahu tampan dan belum punya pacar," elak salah satu mahasiswi itu.

"Aku saja yang menjawab. Kau tahu, kakak angkat Naruko siapa? Minato Namikaze, kalian kenal nama itu?"

Pertanyaan dari Kyuuko membuat para mahasiswi serentak menahan nafas. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang meluncur dari bibir mereka.

"Ja-jadi..."

"Dia..."

"Kalau sudah tahu, sekarang cukup. Naru-chan, ayo pulang sekarang," ajak Kyuuko sambil menarik Naruko supaya beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Naruko hanya bisa pasrah ketika gadis berambut oranye itu menariknya keluar dari kelas itu.

"Kyuu-chan, Naruko di minta segera ke kantor polisi sekarang." Suara Itachi kembali mengagetkan kedua gadis itu. Pemuda berambut panjang itu kini menghadang mereka di luar kelas.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa ada perkembangan?" Naruko mengajukan serentetan pertanyaan.

Balas dendam.

Logika dan nalar Naruko terbuang dengan percuma. Bila menyangkut tentang pembunuhan kakaknya, ia berubah. Menjadi kepribadian yang ingin membalas dendam. Dan ia tak tahu harus bagaimana terhadap perasaan itu.

Itachi menghela nafas, kemudian melanjutkan dengan nada yang ganjil. "Liontin miliknya hilang."

* * *

Penat melanda Minato sore itu. Berbagai macam pekerjaan ditimpakan kepadanya. Banyak pekerjaan menumpuk akibat ia mengambil cuti tiga hari karena kematian sang kekasih.

Statusnya sebagai seorang kepala manajer mengharuskannya selalu bekerja demi bosnya, Jiraiya, pemilik dari _Konoha Company_. Tak jarang ia harus pulang malam.

Tapi hasilnya, ia menjadi seorang kepala manajer.

Walau kenaikan pangkat itu harus dirayakan dengan kematian sang kekasih dengan cara yang mengenaskan.

Dan pada saat yang sama, ia harus menjaga Naruko. Ia tak boleh pulang terlalu malam. Ia akan sangat repot mengurusinya.

"Minato, kau pulang sekarang."

Minato tersentak mendengar suara berat seorang pria berambut putih. Pria itu berdiri tepat di depan meja tempatnya bekerja. Jiraiya, bos Minato yang merupakan Direktur _Konoha Company_.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku dapat kabar dari polisi, kau harus ke sana sekarang, ada barang yang baru ditemukan."

"Barang apa?" tanya Minato.

"Liontin. Sama dengan liontin yang kau pakai," jawab Jiraiya seraya menunjuk ke arah leher Minato.

Minato terdiam beberapa saat. Ia melepas kalung yang ia pakai dan melihat ke arah liontinnya. Liontin berbentuk hati yang terbuat dari perak. Mungkin tak mahal, tapi itulah barang berharga milik Minato.

Minato membuka liontin itu. Di dalamnya, terdapat foto dirinya dan Kushina yang sedang bersama, tersenyum. Hati Minato terasa dihujam pisau ketika harus mengingat kebersamaan mereka.

"Sekarang pergilah, pekerjaanmu biar kau kerjakan di rumah saja," kata Jiraiya sambil menepuk bahu Minato yang notabene merupakan keponakannya.

"Ya."

Minato bergegas membereskan pekerjaannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas hitam yang ia bawa. Tanpa memedulikan siapa pun yang menegurnya, ia langsung ke tempat parkir dan langsung pergi dengan mobilnya.

Tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Ia bertekad dalam hati...

'Aku akan menemukan pembunuhmu.'

* * *

"Jadi, apa kalian berdua tahu benda ini?" tanya Fugaku.

Fugaku tengah berhadapan dengan Minato serta Naruko di kantor polisi. Ia menunjukkan sebuah kalung dengan liontin hati perak, sama dengan milik Minato. Bedanya, ada sedikit noda darah di liontin itu.

Naruko mengangguk. Ia tahu benda itu. Liontin itu juga terpasang di lehernya. Liontin yang diberikan kakaknya pada saat _Valentine_. Di dalamnya, terpasang foto dirinya dan sang kakak.

"Ya, aku tahu. Itu sama seperti liontin ini," kata Minato sambil mengeluarkan kalung dari sakunya.

Naruko terkejut melihatnya. Ia tak menyangka, Minato memiliki liontin yang sama seperti miliknya. Tak biasanya Kushina memberi hadiah yang sama. Kushina tidak pernah memberi hadiah yang sama persis.

Tapi...

"Aku juga punya..." Naruko melepaskan kalung yang dikenakannya. Liontinnya sama persis dengan milik Kushina dan Minato.

"Naruko... Kau juga?"

Naruko sadar akan maksud dari pertanyaan Minato. Pemuda itu juga sebingung dirinya. Liontin mereka sama. Dan tak biasanya Kushina memberi mereka barang yang sama.

"Ya..."

"Dan isi dari liontin ini adalah foto kalian berdua. Minato, saat kau menemukan Kushina, apa liontin ini ada padanya?" tanya Fugaku pada Minato.

"Kurasa tidak. Aku tak ingat, tapi kurasa tidak ada." Minato mencoba mengingat dan berpikir keras, tapi nihil. Tak ada yang tersimpan dalam otaknya.

"Begitu... Tapi tidak ada sidik jari sama sekali di sini. Dan sepertinya pelaku mengambil ini setelah membunuh. Aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi ini sepertinya dikembalikan ke TKP tadi pagi. Memang ada beberapa polisi, tapi tidak ada orang yang mencurigakan yang masuk," jelas Fugaku.

Hening.

Nalar Minato mulai bekerja. Ada suatu maksud dalam perkataan Fugaku. Dan Minato tahu itu. Ia berpikir keras untuk menemukan jawabannya. Apa yang membuat sang pelaku mengembalikan barang itu?

Mata Minato membelalak lebar. Ia menemukan jawabannya. Tak pernah terbesit dalam pikirannya bahwa program perlindungan bisa dijebol dengan cara seperti ini. Ia tak pernah menyangka.

"Pernyataan perang rupanya. Artinya, yang diincar selanjutnya adalah Naruko."

Ucapan Minato membuat Naruko terkejut. Tak pernah ada dalam logikanya bahwa sang pelaku mau mengincarnya dengan cepat.

Takut.

"Benar. Jadi, sekarang, kau harus menjaganya baik-baik, Minato. Hati-hati, jangan sering keluar rumah," kata Fugaku.

* * *

Takut.

Naruko merasa takut sekarang. Mendengar ucapan Minato bahwa sang pelaku akan mengincarnya. Tak terbesit dalam pikirannya bahwa ia akan menyusul sang kakak dengan cara yang sama.

Ia tak mau mati.

Paling tidak sampai ia berhasil membalaskan dendam sang kakak, ia tak mau mati. Dan itu membuat sebuah ketetapan dalam hatinya.

"Kau kenapa, Naruko? Kau sakit?" tanya Minato melihat raut wajah Naruko menjadi aneh sepulang mereka dari kantor polisi.

Naruko menggeleng dan tersenyum lemah. "Aku baik-baik saja, Minato nii. Hanya sedikit lelah."

Minato tahu, ada gelagat aneh dari Naruko semenjak ia mengatakan Naruko diincar. Tapi, ia tak tahu harus bertindak apa. Nalurinya tak dapat membantu.

Dengan lembut, Minato menarik Naruko dalam dekapannya. Ia mendekap adik angkatnya itu.

Naruko terkejut ketika pemuda itu mendekapnya. Ia tak tahu ada apa dengan pemuda itu sampai pemuda itu mendekapnya. Tapi rasanya nyaman dan hangat. Rasa gelisahnya hilang.

"Aku tahu kau takut, Naruko. Jangan bohong padaku, aku tahu semua itu."

Naruko terdiam. Ia tak menyangka, Minato sampai tahu ia takut. Ia hanya berpikir Minato mau menjadi kakak angkatnya demi Kushina.

"Jangan takut lagi, aku yang akan menjagamu, aku sekarang kakakmu, dan aku akan melindungimu."

Desiran aneh mulai muncul di hati Naruko. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia tak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia merasa nyaman dalam dekapan Minato. Aneh, tapi ia merasa hangat.

"Arigatou, nii-san..."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N(Meiko)** : Kali ini Meiko nongol sebentar ya? Meiko minta maaf karena lambat mengerjakan fic ini, perihal banyak kegiatan dan fic lainnya juga menunggu untuk _diupdate_. Sekian dari Meiko, sampe ketemu di _chapter_ 5. Manggilnya boleh Meiko, boleh Mei-chan, terserah sesuka hatii anda, asal jangan senpai

**A/N(Viero) : **Baiklah, _chapter_ berikutnya giliran saya. Mungkin _update_nya juga bakalan lama karena saya sibuk sangat TTwTT *plak* yang jelas, tetap bersabar saja dan jangan lupa _Review! Concrit_ selalu diterima dengan senang hati! ^^


End file.
